halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capítulo Dos:Renacimiento de un guerrero
Clases forzosas El Spartan contemplaba el paisaje del bello bosque que se extendía ante él a traves de la ventana de la instalación de entrenamiento NEXO, que era como una piedra inamovible de metal en un mar de plantas como era esa parte del planeta, que la empresa Sol Negro compró al poco de su descubrimiento para construir laboratorios y gestionar la posible colonia que allí se establecería. -Bueno chico, ha llegado la hora de que nos digas algo de ti.-Dijo una voz tras él, proveniente de la boca de Robert, que miraba fijamente al Spartan a traves de sus gafase de espejo, que tenía un aspecto inusitadamente saludable para alguien que estuvo congelado tanto tiempo. -Bien, mi nombre es Noa, soy un parte del proyecto Spartan, se suponía que iba a sser destinado a matar bichos covenant cuando mi entrenamiento terminase, pero en vez de eso me encuentro con que ahora somos sus amiguitos del alma.-Dijo con un tono semisarcástico, que no restaba seriedad a sus palabras. -Bueno, no te preocupes, ya nos enteramos de que no terminaste tu adiestramiento, a si que te hemos puesto dos profesores y un monton de compañeros de clase para que te diviertas, sígueme a la zona de entrenamiento 3-Dijo Robert, que empezó a caminar, seguido del Spartan. La zona de entrenamiento 3, un recinto abierto en el que había varias tiendas de campaña inmensas, en el que decenas de reclutas se convertían en soldados a las órdenes de Sol Negro. El Spartan salí del edificio para encontrarse un campamento militar de aspecto anticuado, donde decenas de jóvenes, tanto humanos cmo no humanos corrían sin parar, hacían flexiones y realizaban extenuantes entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo contra hombres mas mayores, humanos casi todos, en peleas cortas todo en esa caótica zona. -Este va a ser tu hogar durante una temporada, tus profesores están en una tienda algo metida en el bosque, es todo recto en esa dirección.-Dijo Robert mientras señalaba el lado opuesto del campamento, en el que empezaba el bosque de árboles inmensos que el Spartan recordó ver en las ventanas de la instalación.-Ve rápido o se morirán de aburrimiento.-Dijo Robert mientras volvía al edificio, entonces el Spartan empezó a correr rumbo hacia el bosque. Noa corría por el campamento, hechando miradas fugaces hacia grupos de jackals, grunts y humanos que hacían flexiones sin parar bajo la atenta mirada de un inmenso élite que vestía un uniforme de colores blanco y negro, que parecía levemente una armadura elite de combate, pero sin llegar a serlo, los ignoró mientras corría, hechó otra mirada fugaz hacia un grupo de élites y humanos que charlaban animadamente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, lo volvió a ignorar, pero esta cez con un pensamiento en la cabeza,``¿Es posible esto, como puede serlo, si solo unos años antes estaban matándose unos a otros?, leí informes en la fragata, lo de losélites, la alianza, pero,¿Es esto posible? ´´Reflexionó el Spartan para si mientras se empezaba a internar en el bosque. N oa llevaba casi diez minutos caminando en el bosque sin encontrar ningun signo de presencia, entonces se detuvo para coger aliento. -Mierda, ¿Dónde esta esa jodida tienda?-Dijo para sí en voz alta, entonces se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de las frondosas ramas de los árboles mas cercanos, de los que surgieron un total de hocho individuos de negro, cinco eran humanos y tres eran élites, que rodearon al Spartan perfectamente. Uno de los humanos al frente del Spartan se adelantó, intentando golpearle la cara de un puñetazo, que Noa bloqueó, para luego retorcerle el brazo y lanzarle contra otro humano, que estaba a su espalda, entonces otros dos se abalanzaron sobre él, que repelió al primero con un directo a la cara, que lo devolvió hacia su posición original, a la que llegó rodando por el suelo, el hombre restante evitó otro directo del Spartan, asestándole un puñetazo en el pecho, que no hizo prácticamente ningun efecto en el Spartan, que aprovechó que el atacante estaba algo agachado para darle un codazo en la nuca, que lo mandó al suelo, en el que recibió una patada que le dejó inconsciente. Dos élites se lanzaron a por él como los dos humanos anteriores, uno intentó golpear al Spartan, que reculó hacia atras, equivando por poco el golpe, entonces notó como alguien le golpeaba brutalmente la espalda, lanzándo levemente al Spartan hacia delante, pere recibir en plena cara un segundo puñetazo del élite, que lanzó a Noa al suelo. -Vaya vaya.-Dijo uno de los dos élites mientras le pegaba un pisotón al Spartan en el pecho.-Parece que has perdido, ríndete ahora y no sufriras mucho.-Dijo mientras apretaba su pie contra el pecho del Spartan. -Eso debería decirlo yo.-Contestó el Spartan, al tiempo que cogía con ambas manos el pie del élite, para luego alzar su pierna ante este, y propinarle una serie de patadas en el pecho, en la última de las cuales soltó el pié del solorido élite y de un último golpe lo lanzó al suelo,entonces el Spartan se levantó rápidamante, evirando un pisotón del otro élite que iba dirigido a su cara. Entonces el élite intento golpear frenéticamente a Noa, que esquivó los ataques, tras un golpe fallido, el Spartan se puso a la espalda del élite y le agarró fuertemente el cuello con su brazo derecho, impidiendo al élite coger aire, a los pocos segundos el élite suplicaba y forcejeaba inutilmente por un poco de aire hasta que se quedó inconsciente y cayó al suelo. El Spartan entonces se volvió hacia el humano y el élite que quedaban, unos capuchones de tela nagrra tapaban sus cabezas, en el resto de sus cuerpos llevaban un uniforme de campaña fino de color negro, Noa se preparó para ir a por ellos, pero en lugar de eso, los dos simplemente aplaudieron. El Spartan estaba confuso ante la situación de sus ata cantes que, tras unos segundos de aplaudir ininterrumpidamente, se quitaron los capuchones negros, desvelando la cara de Holk ´nort y de Jhon, que miraban al Spartan como si vieran un diamante en bruto. -Bien Noa.-Dijo Jhon dando un paso hacia delante.-Tu entrenamiento comenza ahora. Adiestramiento final. Noa entró en una tienda inmensa situada en lo mas profundo del campamento, le había citado Holk ´nort como su misión final, segun le describió. En el interior de la tienda habían una pequeña multitud de élites y humanos, que le miraron fijamente desde el momento en el que entró allí, pero la presencia de Holk ´nort les hizo volverse hacia él. -Bien, ya que estamos todos os explicaré en qué consiste la misión de graduación:Hay tres objetivos a cumplir simutaneamente:El primero es de protección, hay tres grupos ademas de este, cada uno con un instructor al mando, debeís escoltarle y protegerle de los ataques de los otros grupos, su objetivo es golpear esto.-Dijo, tras lo que levantó un peto con un círculo rojo en el abdomen, que brillaba fuertemente.-Si lo golpean se apagará y significará que todo mi grupo está eliminado.-Dijo para sorpresa de todos, Noa incluido. -El segundo objetivo es captura, Hay por el bosque varias balizas que se han ocultado, habrá guardias no pertenecientes a ningun grupo con munición antidisturbios imbuida de un producto que colorea la zona del impacto de rojo, llevareis unos trajes simples con zonas marcadas de azul, como el abdomen o el estómago, que pueden ser mortales, si os impactan allí, estais eliminados.-Dijo, para desilusión de todos nuevamente.-Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que si conseguis una de las balizas, apretais el boton con el número dos, el número del grupo, lo que hará la baliza nuestra, pero si alguien de otro grupo os la quita y pulsa el punto será para ellos.-Dijo con un tono autoritario.-Y tercero, eliminación del resto de equipos:Habrá armas como la de los defensores que os mecioné ocultas por todo el bosque, las teneis que conseguir y usarlas para eliminar al resto, si lo conseguís ganais, si no, perdeis, ahora, vamos al que será vuestro cuartel. Guerra sin cuartel en el bosque Noa se ocultó tras un inmenso arbol, esquivando las balas antidisturbios por poco, él y dos élites que le acompañaban localizaron una baliza, pero los defensores atacaron antes de que pudieran reaccionar, eliminando de un tiro en la cabeza a uno de ellos, alertando a los dos restantes. -¡Noa, golpeale!-Bramó el élite que quedaba mientras saltaba de su cobertura a la que le proporcionaba un tronca caido cuando uno de los defensores rodeó su arbol, entonces el Spartan se dió la vueltay vió a un defensor, con un traje de ODST de color amarillo chillón, que le apuntaba con su arma, entonces Noa agarró el cañón y le arrebató el arma de las manos de un rápido movimiento,entonces cogió el mango del gatilló y disparó tres tiros,que impactaro en el pecho del defensor, que cayó al suelo presa del dolor de los tiros a quemarropa de las balas antidisturbios, que si bien no eran letales, iban a una velocidad bastante alta como para causar hematomas dolorosos y otros daños menores. Noa se giró de nuevo hacia el otro defensor, que disparaba contra el élite indefenso tras la roca y le disparó una andanada de seis disparos, uno de los cuales impactó en el muslo derecho del defensor, llamando su atención, girándose hacia Noa, en ese momento el élite salió de su coberturay le propinó aldefensor un puñetazo en la cara, agrietando el cristal de s casco y lanzando al defensor al suelo, entonces el élite tomó su arma y se acercó a Noa. -Buena técnica, dudo de que yo pudiera quitarle el arma tan rápido.-Dijo el élite con un tono alegre.-Pero no nos descuidemos, pueden haber defensores.-Dijo mientrass se giraba hacia el cilindro metálico con cuatro únicos botones, que destacaban sobre el resto del objeto. -Ve a coger la munición antidisturbios que lleven encima esos dos, yo cogeré la baliza.-Dijo Noa mientras corría hacia la baliza. El Spartan cogió la baliza y pulsó el boton de su equipo rápidamente, tras lo que volvió junto a su compañero, había sido tan facil como conseguir la primera, un mes atras, Noa odió el pensar el tiempo que llevaban en este bosque. -¿Has pulsado el boton?-Preguntó el élite mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguido del Spartan, que miraba desconfiadamente a su alrededor. -Si-Contestó secamente. Los dos individuos caminaban por el bosque en completo silencio, solo roto por el ruido de las ramas con el viento. -¿Cres que ganaremos?-Preguntó el élite con un claro gesto de duda en el rostro. -No lo tenemos facil, el equipo azul ya acabó con el naranja, ya viste el pelican llevándoselos, el equipo blancoes el mas reducido que queda, pero son los que mas armas y equipo oculto han encontrado, y eso incluye cascos y otras protecciones menores, que convierte los blancos de sus uniformes en puntos pequeñísimos, pero aun así nosotros somos los mas versátiles, todavía somos suficientes como para organizar un buen ataque, asi que tadavía tenemos posibilidades.-Explicó, asombrando al élite.-Pero basta de charla, ya hemos pasado a nuestro compañero el vigía, podemos ir directos al campamento.-Dijo mientras aceleraba el ritmo, cosa que el élite tambien hizo. El campamento del equipo de Noa era pequeño, las únicas edificaciones eran una pequeña tienda hecha con una lona de paracaidas y ramas, y una pequeña plataforma entre dos árboles hecha con ramas y la cuerdade dicho paracaidas, luego ocultada con follaje de los árboles, siendo un escondite perfecto para las balizas. Cuatro personas se reunieron en torno a la pareja, eran los únicos, aparte de Holk ´nort y el vigía que quedaban. Los seis entraron en la choza, donde estaba Holk ´nort tumbado y medio dormitando. -¿Qué tal os ha ido con las balizas?-Preguntó un poco mas despierto, poniéndose de pie. -Hemos conseguido nuestra baliza, pero los defensores han eliminado a uno.-Dijo Noa, adelantándose a su compañero. -No está mal,¿Y vosotros?-Preguntómirando a los cuatro restantes, con cara un poco mas seria. -Fuimos a por la baliza que localizamos la semana pasada, pero nos encontramos con el equipo azul, eliminaron a seis de los nuestros, nosotros a ocho, pero nos atacaba el grupo azul al completo, no pudimos hacer nada y nos retiramos.-Informó un hombre rubio, de pelo enmarañado y con una clara cara de cansancio. -Esas cosas son molestas,nos habeis dejado con un cuarto de nuestros efectivos, ahora descansad, mañana tendremos que organizar un rastreo de armamento oculto.-Dijo Holk 'nort al tiempo que los reclutas abandonaban la choza, exceptuando a Noa que se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente al élite, tras lo que salió de la choza, encontrándose el oscuro paisaje que era el bosque por la noche, cubierto de una inmensa oscuridad, que solo era interrumpida por la luz lunar que se filtraba entre la ramas de los árboles mas altos, entonces Noa se puso a caminar mientras miraba esporádicamente al cielo, ocultado por las ramas de los inmensos árboles, en un espacio abierto entre ramas, el Spartan pudo vislumbrar una pequeña llamarada naranja en el cielo, entonces Noa se giró y entró corriendo a la choza, en la que el élite, que se suponía tenía que estar allí no estaba, entonces salió de ella mirando a su alrededor, dispuesto a buscar en la penumbra al lider de su grupo. Holk 'nort caminaba por el bosque, su traje era parecido al de combate, pero sin ninguna de sus características o blindaje, pero disponía de linternas incorporadas, cosa que ahora le resultaba terriblemente util, ahora que recibió una señal de emergencia por su comunicador, entonces se agachó ante un arbol, que tenía tallado a cuchillo un símbolo Sanheili, entonces se puso a cavar bajo él. Tras unos minutos cavando el élite encontró lo que buscaba:Una caja de metal, que abrió al instante, en ella había un holocomunicador y una pistola magnum M6, con tres cargadores de munición llenos, ignoró el arma y la munición para recoger el holocomunicador, que encendió al instante, mostrando la imagen de un hombre de uniforme militar y de aspecto respetable. -Monitores, traigan a sus grupos de vuelta para poder darles armamento, en especial el grupo dos, en el que está el Spartan.-Dijo con tono serio. -¿Qué ha sucedido para que nos alerteís tan abruptamente?-Preguntó uno de los profesres con un tono fuerte y preocupado. -Bien señor Kane, si tanto pregunta lo que sucede es que estamos siendo atacados.-Dijo, dejando de piedra a los oyentes. -Si estamos siendo atacados,¿Cuál es el enemigo a combatir?-Preguntó Holk 'nort con un tono igual de fuerte que el de Kane. -Es el Covenant, o mejor dicho el Nuevo Covenant, tal y como se hace llamar ahora.-Dijo el militar, parece ser que su objetivo es preparar un frente para una futura guerra, por lo que van a tomar este mundo y hacerlo suyo.-Dijo el militar con un tono sorpresivamente tranquilo.-Parece ser que etan preparando un asalto a esta instalación, ya que es la única instalación del planeta, y debemos defenderla hasta que llegue una flota de Sol Negro, no sabemos cuando llegará, pero está confirmad que sera en un plazo de 2 a 6 dias.-Continuó hablando con un tono neutral.-Espero que llegueís pronto, porque nuestras naves van a ser destruidas en breve.-Finalizó, cortando la comunicación holográfica, entonces el élite tomó la pistola y los cargadores, tras lo que se dirigió al campamento, pero unos pasos le pararon en seco. -Señor, he visto una explosión en el cielo, puede que esten atacando el planeta.-Dijo Noa, apaciguando al élite, que sostenía su arma con fuerza, listo para disparar contra él. Esperar sentados es morir Noa, Holk 'nort y los que quedaban de su equipo llegaron a la instalación NEXO, en la que ahora se veían a soldados con trajes ODST completamente negros, a excepción del símbolo de Sol Negro, que llevaban en sus hombres derechos, que era blanco, decenas de ellos ponían barricadas militares, una pareja, uno de los cuales tenía el casco amarillo, enganchaban al suelo una torreta pesada, que luego el marine sujetaba, girándola de izquierda a derecha para comprobar el anclaje, otros se alejaban del campamento, minando el suelo. -Perece que ya llegaron todos.-Dijo el élite mientras caminaba junto a su grupo dirección al complejo, a la diestra del Spartan. -Si, pero lo malo es que si atacan la zona con apoyo aereo la defensa será bastante inutil.-Dijo Noa mientras miraba como los soldados ponían y fijaban barricadas tácticas cerca de la puerta, en determinado momento el grupo se para ente un trio de guardias contrajes ODST, uno de ellos tiene el símbolo de Sol Negro de color verde chillón. -Soy el Sargento Smith, tengo instrucciones de asignerles su puesto.-Dijo respetuosamente con una ronca voz. -Los reclutas vayan con mis compañeros para recibir sus armas y uniformes de combate, el instructor Holk 'nort y el Spartan vendrán conmigo adentro.-Terminó de decir, entonces el grupo se separó, yendo unos a una de las pocas tiendas no desmanteladas y la pareja, guiados por el sargento, fueron guiados al interior de la instalación. El interior de NEXO estaba tan fortificado como el interior, nada mas entrar, el trío se topó con una pareja de soldados que manejaban torretas pesadas, y tras estos una linea de soldados situados tras una serie de planchas metálicas que eran las barricadas desplegables, en las que habían unas rendijas en las que se veían claramente los cañones de las armas de los soldados. -Parece que no tendremos problemas en aguantar un ataque terrestre.-Dijo Noa sin apartar la mirada de la barrera que formaban los guardias en sus coberturas, aparte de un equipo tras estos, que se acercó al trío. -Señores, su equipo está listo, el señor Kane y el capitan Leng ya se están preparando, sugiero que hagan lo mismo.-Dijo un soldado perteneciente al grupo.-Sargento, ya puede retirarse.-Dijo, tras lo que Smith se dió la vuelta y abandonó el edificio. La pareja fué guiada hasta una sala inmensa, en la cual había una cámara de altura lavemente mavor que la de Noa, cuya opaca puerta impedía ver su interior. -¿Por qué nos habeis traido?-Preguntó el élite al guía con un tono extrañado. -El doctor Dom me ordenó que trajera al Spartan aquí para que le esperara, no se nada mas.-Dijo seriamente, tras lo que salió de la sala. -Bueno, daberíamos ver que hay en el interior de la caja esa.-Dijo Holk'nort señalando la cámara secamente. -Si, pero antes de nada, vete al vestuario3, tu armadura y armas están en la taquilla 23.-Dijo una voz, proveniente de un hombre de pelo largo y de un color un ttanto plateado. -Logan.-Dijo el élite secamente.-Parece que estas semanas de inactividad te han vuelto mas flacucho.-Dijo, cambiando su tono seco por uno mas animado. -Si, pero mas que nada por la mierda de comida que nos ponen a los de investigación.-Contestó el humano risueñamente,tras lo que se rió levemente.-Pero tienes que dejar la sala, tengo que preparar al muchachito este.-Dijo mientras se ponía junto a Noa. -Bien, pero dejalo de una pieza, necesitaremos a niños como ese de carne de cañon.-Dijo el élite mientras abandonaba la sala, entonces el hombre de pelo largo se giró hacia la cámara, que se abrió, mostrando una inmensa armadura de color verdoso. -Me inspiré en los clásicos para su diseño.-Dijo con un tono orgulloso.-No me la abolles, solo este prototipo cuesta mas que comprar dos mundos ya colonizados.-Dijo mientras acercaba a Noa, empujándole levemente hacia ella.-Pruébatela, creo que es de tu talla. Holk 'nort salía del vestuario con su armadura puesta y con su carabina en mano, preparado para lo que pasaría pronto. -Vamos tio, muevete mas,tengo que subir al piso veinitres a toda leche.-Dijo una voz a su espalda, proveniente de Robert, que sostenía con ambas manos su rifle de francotirador, con las dos patas estabilizadoras ya deplegadas. -Bien, no te enfades, despues de todo, yo voy casi a primera linea despues de todo.-Contestó el élite mientras dejaba paso al humano ataviado con un traje ODST negro. -Y no lo hago, mientras no me quites ángulos de tiro.-Replicó el humano al élite mientras corría. Batalla de los tres días La batalla empezó en cuanto los primeros phantoms bajaron a la superficie en el bosque, soltando escuadrones de grunts dirigidos por brutes, que atravesaban el bosque para enfrentarse a los defensores. -Vamos, por el Nuevo Covenant y por los profetas.-Dijo un brute mayor mientras dirigía un escuadrón de grunts por el bosque, entonces el brute se percató de que uno de los árboles emitía una luz roja que parpadeaba, a la que se acercó, seguido de sus confusos grunts, entonces el arbol explotó, llevándose consigo al brute y su escuadron al completo entre gritos y aullidos. Holk 'nort contemlaba desde la barricada exterior de la base como arboles estallaban. -Saboteais hasta los árboles, no me gusta esta forma de luchar tan traicionera.-Masculló en voz baja. -Es verdad, los humanos tienen una forma peculiar de hacer la guerra, y los de Sol Negro mas todavía.-Dijo un élite de armadura blanca, que portaba un rifle de plasma en una mano y una pistola de plasma en la otra. -Tienes toda la razon amigo, pero me sigue pareciendo un poco traicionero esto de convertir los árboles en bombas.-Contestó el élite, tras lo que un phantom se accercó al descampado que era el campamento desmantelado,los soldados dispararon varias ráfagas al vahículo Covenant, sin hacerle ningun daño, hasta que desde una ventanatres misiles surgieron, surcando el aire e impactando en el costado derecho del phantom, en el preciso momento en el que se abría, mostrando a un grunt que se agarraba auna torreta de plasma, que soltó por terror en cuanto vió los proyectiles, que estallaron en cuanto tocaron el vehículo, dañándolo, entonces se retiró, no sin antes deepositar en tierrauna decena de grunts y no menos de tres brutes, que dispararon sus spikers y aguijoneadores, que chocaban inutimente contra las coberturas desplegables, desde la que los soldados dispararon, acabando con la mayoría de ellos. Holk 'nort alzó su carabina y disparó tres veces, acabando con dos grunts e hiriendo al último brute, que fué abatido por una ráfaga del rifle MA37 de un soldado. -Tienes buena punteria amigo.-Dijo Nadot 'sotre mientras disparaba unas ráfagas con su rifle de plasma, acabando con el último trio de grunts, finalizando la batalla. El segundo día fué el ultimo para muchos. -Mierda.-Maldijo el sarjento Jhonson, mientras disparaba so MA37 hacia los brutes, derribando a uno de ellos, pero otro, situado tras este, se acercó a toda velocidad, siendo detenido solo cuando Nadot 'sotrelo clavó una de sus espadas de energía en el pecho, matándolo al momento. -G..gracias.-Dijo Jhonson con un tono de terror que todavía perduraba en él. -De nada, corra, el escuadron 41 ha sufrido bajas y se retira al piso 3, haz lo mismo antes de que sellen este.-Dijo mientras retiraba su espada de energía del brute muerto, a la par que disparaba con su pistola de plasma a un trío de jackals, manteniéndolos a raya, hasta que un hunter apareció tras estos, disparando su cañon de combustible, matando al sargento, calcinándolo en el proceso. El élite corrió hscis el hunter evitando un segundo disparo de su cañon, hasta ponerse justo enfrente de uno de los jackal, al que disparó en la cara antes de que pudiera cubrirse correctamente tras su escudo. tras lo que dió un mandoble con su espada, destruyendo el escudo de un Jackal a su derecha y disparándole dos disparos en la cabeza, entonces el élite se volvió hacia el tercer jackal, pero un brutal golpe del hunter le mandó dos metros hacia atras,has¡ciendo que soltara su pistola de plasma, que el hunter aplastó a la carrera, que detuvo a los dos metros de élite que intentaba reincorporarse, por culpa de un disparo de escopeta a su espalda, entonces el Hunter se giró para toparse con Jhon Kane, que le apuntaba con su escopeta con una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba de un bolsillo una granada de plasma. -Parece que necesitas ayuda.-Dijo Jhon con un tono risueño. -Si, y te agradeceria que me la dieras.-Contestó Nadot 'sotre, ya de pie y activando su espada de plasma, ala par que desenfundaba su rifle de plasma de su anclaje de su espalda. Entonces el Hunter cargó contra el humano mientras alzaba su cañon de combustible, pero al metro de distancia el humano se escabulló bajo las piernas de este agilmente a la vez que le adhería una granada de plasma un una de sus piernas, entonces el humano corrió hasta llegar con el élite mientras el Hunter se daba la vuelta otra vez, momento en el que la granada estalló con un destello azulado, llevándose con él la vida del Hunter. -Eso ha estado bien.-Dijo el élite mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al humano, que se reía por lo bajo. -Si, habrá que repetirlo un dia de estos.-Y la pareja se retiró hacia el piso 3. Ultimo dia:Renacer y huir Nadot 'sotre y Holk 'nort disparaban a la horda de grunts que se acercaban a ellos disparando sus armas, fallando la mayor parte de sus disparos, los pocos que impactaban se estrellaban contra los escudos de los dos élites y de las coberturas desplegables desde las que los soldados de Sol Negro disparaban, acabando con los grunts casi sin problemas. -Parece que se han relajado.-Dijo Nadot 'sotre mientras se retiraba tras una cobertura desplegable, apoyándose en una pared. -Puede, sobre todo porque van a por los rezagados, tenemos suerte de que los pelotones con armamento pesado y de tiradores pudieran ser evacuados a otros pisos, sino perderíamos armamento y hombres que nos han venido muy bien.-Le contestó el otro élite mientras recargaba su carabina. -Tienes una parte militar despues de todo.-Replicó Nadot 'sotre en un intento de animarse. -Puede ser, pero me parece que fué porque tuve un buen profesor.-Dijo con un tono alegre mientras volvía a su puesto, momento en el que un escuadron de brutes apareció, y momento en el que los soldados empezaron a disparar, acabando con el primero de ellos de un tiro en la cabeza, pero los brutes estaban preparados y uno de ellos apuntó a la formación de Sol Negro conun cañon de combustible, que disparó, destruyendouna de las dos coberturas del amplio pasillo y matando a los soldados que se guarecían tras ellas, en respuesta, Holk 'nort apuntó y, de dos precisos disparos en la cabeza mató al portador del cañon, tras lo que sus compañeros atacaron indiscriminadamente, exponiéndose a los letales disparos de los soldados, que acabaron con ellos rápidamente. -Parece que ya no están tan relajados.-Dijo Hol 'nort mientras se retiraba, cosa que el resto tambien hizo el resto del grupo. -Puede ser, pero espero que no se cabreen ma.-Dijo, sin terminar su frase al ver como un peloton de brutes aparecía ante él y el resto de su grupo, con sus rifles de plasma apuntándolos, se dieron la vuelta, pero otro grupo de brutes les esperaba, igual de preparado que el otro para acabar con las vidas del grupo, pero de pronto se oyó una ráfaga tras uno de los grupos de brutes, y tres de ellos cayeron muertos, dejando al grupo ver a un hombre con una inmensa y estilizada armadura verdosa que apuntaba con un MA37, que disparó hasta acabar el cargador, y con el grupo de brutes, cosa que hizo que los soldados renovaran sus ánimo y dispararan a los conmocionados brutes, que cayeron apenas empezando a contestar el fuego de sus enemigos. -Vaya, espues de todo si que eras un Spartan.-Dijo Holk 'nort, que se acercó al hombre de la armadura y le dió un golpe en el pecho a modo de agradecimiento. -Debemos subir señor, si nos quedamos nos rodearán otra vez. El grupo, encabezado por el Spartan subió las escalera, mirando de cuand en cuando hacia abajo, esperando ver al enemigo, que apareció cuando casi habían llegado a su destino, el centro de control. -Cubrid la retirada.-Dijo Nadot 'sotre mientras segiraba y disparaba una ráfaga con su rifle de plasma, que chocó contra los escudos de un trío de jackals que les perseguía, pero pronto los soldados dispararon con sus armas hasta que los escudos cayeron, y entonces abatieron a los jackals, que disparaban erráticamente, solamente hiriendo a un soldado en el hombro. Los soldados cruzaron una puerta de metal pintada de azul, para toparse con un grupo de soldados, que bajaron sus armas al verles, quedándose mirando al Spartan, que caminó entre ellos por el pasillo, seguido de los élites, que dejaron al grupo de soldados con los que se encontraron al entrar, para internarse en una sala llena de mapas holográficos del edificio, del planeta y su órbita y otros del piso en el que se encontraban, y en el centro de todo había un hombre mayor ataviado con un uniforme de mando mlitar que hablaba animadamente con una pareja de oficiales, que se retiraron, dejando ver al hombre al trío que se acercaba, encabezado por el Spartan, que se quitó su casco cuando llegó. -Usted debe ser el conocido Spartan del que han estado hablando los evacuados de esta mañana.-Dijo mientras una sonrisa que hacñia tiempo que no se formaba nacía en el rostro del hombre. -Así es señor, fué un buen ejercicio de pruebas, y se salvaron vidas, es mejor que muchas situaciones.-Contestó Noa con seriedad militar. -Si, pero la batalla no está ganada hasta que nos saquen de este planeta, y con respecto a eso, ya nos ha contactado la flota de patrulla del Capitán Fios, están llegando por el borde del sistema, ya han destruido las naves mas alejadas del bloqueo enemigo, y romperán la formación enemiga en una hora, eso nos deja en esperar dos horas para la retirada de esta canica de las narices.-Dijo con un tono levemente animado, para pasar a otros asuntos.-Si me disculpa, tengo que administrar lo que nos queda para resistir, Doca, estado de los accesos a este nivel.-Dijo mirando un pequeño holoproyector, del que surgió la imagen de una joven de pelo corto vestida unicamente con un amplio camison. -Claro señor, por el momento las puertas selladas de titanioA aguantan perfectamente los ataques del exterior, en cuanto a los accesos mediante escaleras hay problemas en el B1 y el F3, pero el doctor Dom y los señores Leng y Kane ya han ido con escoltas para ocuparse del problema.-Dijo con un tono alegre y neutro, entonces una explosión sacudió el edificio. -¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Holk 'nort, que se agarró a una mesa para no caerse. -Explosiones en los pisos 4, 14 y 19, se han dañado varios soportes estructurales, ademas de que las tropas enemigas han hecho retroceder a las nuestras, al parecer han retrocedido hasta el acceso 3 a la azotea, deberíamos imitarles.-Añadió mientras desaparecía su imagen, entonces el hombre metió su mano en su uniforme, sacando una pistola M6. -Doca tiene razón, si no evacuamos este nivel, no saldremos vivos.-Dijo, a lo que el Spartan asintió mientras se ponía su casco y desenfundaba su M37, listo para acabar con los atacantes. El Spartan subía las escaleras parándose cada poco para disparar unas ráfagas, que acababan con algunos grunts, y ocasionalmente con algun jackal que no se cubría bien con su escudo. -Noa, aquí Holk 'nort, sube, en unos minutos llegarán los pelicans de evacuación.-Dijo entre una leve estática y el ruido de disparos de aguijoneadores. Entonces apareció un jackal con un rifle de haz, que disparó hacia el Spartan, arrancando una hombrera y tumbando a Noa violentaente contra las escaleras. -Tardaré un poco señor, tengo algunos problemillas aquí, pero en un momento llegó.-Dijo con un tono forzado, intentando reprimir el dolor que le provocó el disparo, el Spartan disparó una ráfaga con su M37 con una mano, mientras con la otra taponaba la zona dela armadura dañada, en la que empezaba a filtrarse sangre del Spartan, que se levantó tras acabar con el jackal y subió las escaleras a trompicones,disparando de vez en cuando contra los atacantes que llegaban, hiriendolos o matandolos, hasta que el disparo de una pistola de plasma, proveniente de un grunt, impactó contra el pecho del Spartan, tumbándolo de nuevo. -Vaya, esto se a convertido en rutina.-Dijo mientras se intentaba levantar, pero un brute mayor apareció de la nada, pisoteándoleen lugar en el que impactó el disparo de plasma, que fundió parte del blindaje de la armadura. -Mataré a este Demonio y ascenderé a ojos de los profetas.-Balbuceaba el brute mientras apuntaba a la cara de Noa con su spiker, pero entonces un par de certeros disparos impacttaron en la descubierta cara del élite, matándolo y haciéndole caer sobre un asustado grunt, que pereció bajo el peso de su amo, entonces, con los grunts restantes en restirada, el élite levantó al Spartan y ascendieron hacia la azotea. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a poco mas de una treintena de personas, que miraban como se acercaban unos pelicans, escoltados por una docena de cazas Falcon. Los pelican descendieron sobre el inmenso terreno que era la azotea, abriendo sus compuertas y dejando entrar al personal de la base, tras lo que el pelican despegaba, dejando el planeta. -Vamos Noa, te toca salir de esta canica.-Dijo Holk 'nort mientras entraba junto al Spartan en el último de los pelican, tras lo que dejaron el planeta, que ahora era del Nuevo Covenant. Categoría:Universo:Despertar